Kamarill Howard
"I'm really unlucky. I hope this armor saves me from killing myself next time." 'Kamarill Howard '''was a Cleric-General within the ranks of the Embershield Protectorate. History Early life Kamarill is the oldest daughter of Hugh and Mariah Howard, born at a small farm in north Westfall. The family's life proved rough, and her early life was about playing alone around dry fields or watching her parents struggle with bad crops season after season. Over the years, not only were they starving but also dealing with the continuous Defias threat. Kamarill saw her father Hugh join the People's Militia, but not for too long; a group of bandits stormed their house, robbing and assaulting Kamarill and her mother, Mariah; the latter soon died, while her father was nowhere to be seen (later to be found in Northrend working for the Westfall Brigade, keeping the Scourge at bay). The Embershield Protectorate When finished with her training as a priest, Kamarill joined the Embershield Protectorate. She served for months, training and acting along with the healer's division. After sad events concerning her boss, however, Kamarill was disheartened; she stepped out to lend her powers and aid during the Broken Shore, losing her eye while facing demons and healing those in need. Ghosts of the Past After her father's death, Kamarill met her long-lost sister who, unlike the usual happy-ending-story, was nothing like she expected. She discovered Hugh had a Defias lover for years and neglected said daughter; after she refused to join the group, her mother attacked the Howards and therefore killed Kamarill's mother. Noblewoman After wandering in the Broken Isles lending aid to those in need, Kamarill rejoined the Embershield Protectorate, accepted by the Grand Autarch herself. She worked hard, earning lands in Ravensden; she was also named a knight of the House Embershield. Description Kamarill isn't of an astonishing beauty, but has a certain charm. She has a healthy complexion, delicate face features and one bright, big amber eye (her left eye was taken off while fighting a demon, during the Broken Shore). Her hair is shiny, and often covers the huge face scar that remains where her eye used to be. She might be often seen in robes mostly crafted by herself. Her body is curvy and fit, with well-defined muscles and considerably voluptuous breasts (...all work of ''very evil ''marshmallows). Kama is average height and has a few scars usually hidden by her clothes: a long thick line from the right shoulder to the chest, a deep short line close to the left ear and a long thin cut on the forehead (this was decided by Kamarill herself as a reminder to never fight Death Knights again). Personality Though most of her innocence is gone, it's still difficult for Kamarill to mistrust others or see through people’s lies. She believes almost everyone is good at heart and rarely gives up on her beliefs, which occasionally makes her look stupid. On the bright side, this woman seems to be immune to offenses and always laughs off complicated situations. Her sense of humor might be sometimes strange - irony is frequent when she speaks, even in serious situations, but she might miss the most obvious jokes. As humorous as she may seem, though, Kamarill is extremely hard-working; her stubbornness is clear whenever an objective is set. It's almost as if it became ''her very existence. Properties Kamarill currently owns the same Westfall farm that once belonged to her parents, Howard's Stead. The once infertile terrain now flows with life after the work of reliable a harvest witch; the farm has turned into profitable lands, producing seeds, milk, wool and a variety of vegetables. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Clerics Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Protectorate Military